


Drabbles from 03-13-2015

by azure_rosa



Series: Drabble Night [29]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3630108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azure_rosa/pseuds/azure_rosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One drabble from Drabble/Drawable Night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabbles from 03-13-2015

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: If you think any of these characters are mine please tell me what world you live in so I can move there posthaste!

glasses, aging and spring (365, G)

Remus loved his birthday when he was little. It was just late enough in the year that the weather usually co-operated and he could play outside all day with his friends and family in the early spring sun. Sometimes there was still snow on the ground and they’d have snowball fights until lunch and then build snowmen and forts for the following day. 

After he was bitten his birthdays changed. His parents still loved him, but they were wary. At the time he thought they feared him, but he was only partially right. They feared Greyback would try to attack again and they wouldn’t be able to save him.

School was a sanctuary because no one but the headmaster and a few of the staff knew about him. The Professors neither feared him nor feared for him; at least no more than they did for his fellow students. His birthdays were no longer tainted by the fear of those around him. Perhaps that is why he was so terrified when his friends told him they’d discovered his secret. He got lucky and his life improved dramatically. 

After losing all of his school friends, Remus dreaded his birthdays. Not because they were noticeably different from any other day, but because they inevitably brought memories of happier times and those he had lost. Getting Sirius back helped at first, until he slid first into depression and finally through the veil and Remus was alone again.

Returning to teach after the second war was awkward. Hogwarts was the last place he had been happy before everything went wrong, but it also contained a plethora of bittersweet memories. Considering Severus was the new Headmaster, Remus half expected to be run off the grounds before the year was over, but he wasn’t. The war, due recognition, and respect had mellowed Severus significantly, though he would never lose his edge entirely. 

Years later, Remus spent his birthday with the staff, laughing and telling stories as they all enjoyed their beverage of choice. And if the Headmaster’s eyes lingered on Remus’ bespectacled self a bit longer than they usually would in public, well, it wasn’t like the staff didn’t know about them.


End file.
